Kiddy Grade Characters watch the series
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Inspired by all the 'HP characters reads the books' fic so i figured i could do one of KG characters watching the series in order to try and stop needless fighting and death. Rated T for paranoia and some language and maybe a scene or two. UNEXPECTED!PAIRING OOC!ALV, DVERGR, ECLIPSE, AND ECLAIR and there might be a little bashing here or there and definite FEMSLASH and some SLASH
1. The prolouge

E.S. Members watch the Series

By: Sayaalv

A/N: I don't own and I was somewhat inspired by all the Harry Potter reads the books stories.

E.S. members Éclair and Lumiere had just stepped into Chief Eclipses office after taking care of some low life's in the lobby when there was a bright flash of light that blinded everyone for a moment. The moment the light receded the E.S. members had their guns out as they surveyed the area they were now in with Chief Eclipse half a second ahead of them while Armblast was merely looking around mildly.

It only took a few seconds for the three women to lower their weapons when they realized that the only other ones in the strange white room they were in were other E.S. members, a few Nouvlesse, a G.O.T.T. worker or two and some kid that seemed to have been raised on the country side.

"What's going on?" Éclair asks putting away her gun at the sight of her friends and co-workers.

"Don't know. One minute we're enjoying lunch the next we're here." Un-ou said with a shrug of his shoulders while the others nodded their agreement. There was a small flash of blue light before a piece of paper began falling towards Éclair from out of nowhere. Éclair snatched it out of the air almost on reflex and blinked before reading it aloud.

"'_Dear everyone. I brought you here so that you may watch something related to each and every one of you in some way or another. If you look to just behind Chevalier you will notice a large screen TV with a DVD player on pause. The remote is besides the table near Tweedledee and once you all are situated you may start the show but please bear in mind that this video will show things from you future and some of your past. Speaking of pasts I am giving Éclair back the memories of her past."_ As this was read there was a small blue flash around Éclair who suddenly grabbed her head in pain as the memories flooded her. Several of the E.S. members and Chevalier d'Autriche immediately rushed to her side in worry but were waved off when Éclair began to stand unsteadily and went back to the letter while giving everyone a small true smile, which was nothing like one of her wide happy and fake grins.

"'_This will hurt but will also be for the best as Éclair cannot live without knowing her past. It is a part of her and her not having it is slowly killing her. If you don't believe me than watch the video as it will prove what I mean since everything on here is true and _**will**_ happen if you don't correct it. Now that everything crucial is out of the way I only leave you with two pieces of advice. One is for everyone while the other only refers to Éclair and Eclipse. First and for everyone, remember this not everything is as it seems. As for Éclair and Eclipse I leave you with this piece of advice. GET OFF OF YOUR ASSES AND ASK YOUR CRUSHES OUT ALREADY!"_ Éclair said before realizing what she had read and turned a brilliant red that was only rivaled by Dexteras hair with Eclipse not too far behind.

Éclair cleared her throat in a valiant but futile attempt to beat down her blush before reading the last of the letter, all the while glaring at it as if she wished for it to burst into ashes.

"_'Now that I've said that there are only two things left for you to know. First, this room will provide you with whatever you need if you just ask. Second, I may or may not add bring other people here to watch the video with you as time goes on. Enjoy the show! Sayaalv.'_" Éclair said finishing the letter while everyone was looking towards the letter, Éclair and Eclipse, and the TV curiously or confusedly.


	2. episode one part one

**E.S. Members watch the Series**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N: I don't own and I was somewhat inspired by all the Harry Potter reads the books stories that I keep running across.**

Éclairs face was suspiciously blank as she set down the note on the table in front of her before she began to swear violently.

"I swear I'm gonna murder this 'Sayaalv' person if we ever meet. What the hell is she thinking blabbing about my crush?" Éclair asked more to herself than to anyone else before starting up a swearing fit that would turn the sky every shade of blue in existence.

"And the other Nouvlesse wondered where my large vocabulary of swear words came from." Chevalier comments idly as his eyebrows rose at some of the very inventive curses his adoptive mother was spewing.

"If I ever hear you using those words young man I swear you will be grounded till the day I die!" Éclair warns immediately spinning around to poke her son in the chest, which was pretty amusing to those watching since not only was he taller than her but he also looked much older than her.

"Yes mom." Chevalier asks raising his hands in defeat while looking slightly worried, his mother was damn scary when she wanted to be and would find some way to make good on her threat. Anything that may have been about to be said about this sudden bombshell of information to those that didn't know was cut off before it even began by Eclipse clearing her throat deliberately.

"I believe we should begin watching the video now and all questions can be answered at a later time." Eclipse said not really giving them a choice with her tone of voice which broke no arguments. Everyone nodded as several chairs and couches appeared as the table disappeared just before there was another flash of light and three little kids, two boys and one girl, were suddenly standing by one of the couches. The two boys were looking ready to fight while the small red haired girl was looking around curiously until her eyes landed on Éclair.

"MAMA!" The girl yelled happily as she launched at Éclair with the two boys a moment behind as they too caught sight of Éclair.

"Hello my little ones. Before you start asking questions we are here to watch a video about something that will happen in the future if we don't stop it with some of my friends from work and a few extra. This is Chevalier. He's your big brother." Éclair said explaining everything to the three kids quickly and directing their attention to Chevalier who was looking at them curiously while everyone else was looking at Éclair with raised eyebrows. The small girl immediately hugged Chevalier chatting a mile a minute while the two boys were looking Chevalier up and down critically before looking at Éclair curiously. Éclair nodded at a question that seemed to be in their eyes before the two boys smiled and tackled the tall man in a hug as well.

"These three are my children. The youngest and only girl is Rose, the younger boy is Diamond, while the older one is his brother Emerald. Everything should be explained in the video if not I'll tell you all later promise." Éclair said to the others as she pointed at each of the children in turn, causing the others to nod while the three children released Chevalier and latched onto Éclair again which merely caused her to laugh. Éclair sat down on a dark blue couch with Rose on her lap, Chevalier on her left side with Emerald in his lap and Eclipse on her right with a trusting Diamond in her lap.

This seemed to cause all of the others to finally take their seats as Eclipse grabbed the remote without moving Diamond from his spot in her lap. The lights dimmed somewhat like they would at a movie theater before the video started, showing some kind of opening along with a song. (The show will be in _italics_, anything I change in _**bold italics**_, and people in the room talking will be in normal type.)

'"_Every planet has a twinkle. Never let me forget. Everybody is keeping secrets. I don't wanna go back. Let's get together now. You and I are not alone. Give me the holy land. I'm hanging on. To a distant memory."'_

"Understatement." Éclair muttered under her breath with only her children and Eclipse hearing her.

_'"I feel so lost. The tears are scars. I see myself drifting from the past as I shine on into the future. Out of the fog I've chosen a puzzle. The pieces fit within my heart. So I became aware I've been changed and the city took on a new form. If I could just melt away these scars I want to forget. With the red of the scars. With the red of the scars and the painful kiss. Fate and Fake is everything. Was it worth it all won't you please tell me? Love and hate will recall in the very same reflection of space and time. They shine."'_

"Well that was entertaining." Éclair said raising a single eyebrow at the TV when the opening song finished before she turned to look at Eclipse.

"You look scary with a gun in your hand by the way." Éclair commented idly causing her smaller children to giggle while Chevalier and the other E.S. members snorted and Eclipse smirked, she blushed but she smirked too. Their attention was brought back to the TV by some mild music playing before some womans voice no one recognized began talking.

_'"As all of you already know 162 years ago, in Star Century 0165, the Global Union was officially formed. At the same time the Galactic Organization of Trade and Tariff, or G.O.T.T. was also created."'_

"Hey! That was just this morning!" Éclair exclaimed recognizing the group of school girls in the lobby while her video self was sitting behind the reception desk with Lumiere by her side.

"That means that we shall be watching the future after our encounter with Mercredi." Lumiere points out causing everyones eyes to widen at this fact.

_ '"No trouble at all sir. That's why we're here. To help. Bye." Video Éclair said smiling at a man whose back was to the camera while Lumiere bowed to the man as he walked off as the teacher rambled on in the background._

_ "Check out the reception desk. Is the G.O.T.T. hiring kids now?" One of the school girls asks while she and her two friends looked at Éclair and Lumiere.'_

"We aren't kids if we're older than your entire class put together, brat." Éclair says scowling lightly at the TV and causing everyone to look at her amused while her kids chuckled.

"Éclair, you are speaking to an unanimated object." Lumiere points out coughing lightly into her hand to hide her own amusement.

"So? You do it all the time." Éclair quipped back causing Lumiere to flush slightly since it was true. Everyone went back to the video as Lumiere muttered something about 'at least the ones I talk to talk back'.

_'"I don't know but that one on the left looks like she could be in grade school." The pink haired school girl says with her hand on her temple.'_ This caused Lumiere to give a small twitch of annoyance that almost no one caught.

_'"Yeah. She kinda looks like this girl my kid brother used to have a crush on. She was a real Quake though." The tallest of the three schoolgirls says looking at Lumiere and Éclair too. The three girls gasped as one of the lobby windows broke drawing everyones attention to it as five bulky cyborgs stomped in, the leader dragging one of the guards by his collar and making him drop his gun. The leader of the cyborgs lifted the guard up by his collar now._

_ "All right boys. How about a little target practice?" The leader of the cyborgs asks throwing the guard up to the ceiling where he clung onto the furry part. All the cyborgs pointed their guns at the guard while the school girl who had first called Éclair and Lumiere kids screamed.'_

"That nearly burst my eardrums the first time around." Éclair said rubbing her ears as she heard the scream again, causing everyone to nod in agreement seeing as how just listening to her scream on the video hurt their ears especially Un-ous.

_'Éclair and Lumiere exchanged glances and nodded before Éclair jumped on top of the reception desk and then towards the cyborgs, giving everyone a view of her underwear.'_

"Who recorded this? I'm going to murder them." Éclair growled blushing in embarrassment and not looking at anyone while Eclipse had to force down a slight blush on her cheeks at the sight of video Éclairs underwear.

_'Lumiere began to put the lobby on lock down and turned off the lights as Éclair speed towards the cyborgs._

_ "Uh. My night visions shorting out." One of the Cyborgs said before all five of them began firing at random. Éclair then rushed forward and punched one of the cyborgs with all her might before spinning on her heal and kicking another across the face plate, once again giving everyone a view of her underwear.'_

Real Éclair growled ferally at this as her cheeks glowed pink in embarrassment while no one noticed that Eclipse seemed to be blushing lightly as well.

_'Éclair jumped towards another cyborg, grabbing its arms as she pulvalted over it pulling the arms along with it and once again giving everyone a view of her panties.'_

Éclair was now sounding like a wild animal with how much she was growling while Eclipse had to turn her head to the side slightly so that no one noticed her blush.

_'Éclair crashed her heel through the chest plate from behind before back flipping onto a wall and then launching towards another cyborg with her fists ready, giving the cyborg a solid smack that wasn't shown. Lumieres eyes began to glow and twinkle before the screen flipped back to show Éclair ducking under the cyborgs gun and standing right in front of his visor with a __**murderous**__ look on her face._

_**'Don't ever shoot a gun or any other kind of weapon near kids. Not in front of me at least, especially if you want to still be in one piece.' Éclair whispered threateningly to the cyborg that shivered at the deathly tone of her voice before suddenly realizing that she was right in front of him.**__'_

"You're scary when you want to be Éclair." Tweedledee said looking wide eyed between the video Éclair and the Éclair sitting on a couch with a small girl in her lap.

"I hate it when people attack kids or act like idiots by shooting off weapons randomly with kids around." Éclair said with a shrug of her shoulders while Chevalier snorted slightly.

"A bit of an understatement mother. I remember you breaking one guy's jaw, back when I must have been around five or six, because he tried robbing a restaurant we were eating in and had a gun on him and that was only his minor wound." Chevalier said chuckling again while Éclair flushed slightly when her friends and coworkers seemed to be amused by the story.

"Yes and if memory serves you kept begging me to teach you how to 'kick the snotty Nouvlesses asses' in your words for a few months afterwards." Éclair said causing Chevalier to flush slightly as well in embarrassment while his fellow Nouvlesse were looking at the two in both shock and confusion.

_ 'The cyborg didn't have time to react before he was hit by a harsh haymaker to the side of his head.'_ This caused all of the E.S. members and Éclairs kids to cringe in sympathy. The auburn-haired girl was known for her almost herculean strength.

_ 'Now the first girl who asked about Éclair and Lumiere being kids opened her eyes slightly only to see Lumiere with her eyes closed and the console near her glowing brightly. The lights suddenly came back on causing the man still on the ceiling to look shocked and scared as the lobby windows were no longer sealed by the metal plates. Everyones eyes opened to see that the cyborgs were laying on the ground in pieces __**with one of them worse off than the others**__._'

"Damn Éclair. How hard did you hit him?" Alv asks looking at her friendly rival wide eyed and trying to ignore the sharp and stern glance Dvergr was giving her for the curse.

"I hardly held back any strength at all with my lipstick _off_." Éclair answered with a vindictive smirk causing all of her children and co-workers to wince while those that didn't know her were looking at her scared.

_'"Oh. It hurts. Someone switch off my pain sensors." The leader begged __**weakly**__.' _This caused all the E.S. members to snort in amusement.

"If it's one of Éclairs punches then turning off your pain sensors won't do a damn thing, Lipstick or not." Un-ou said smirking even as he rubbed his jaw in remembrance of one of her right hooks that he had been on the receiving end of a few months ago. The other E.S. members nodded in agreement, all of them having been on the receiving end of one of Éclairs punches or slaps sometime in the recent or not so recent past.

_'"Um. What just happened?" The pink haired girl asks as she, her friends, her classmates, and her teacher were staring at the scene in shock and more than a little confusion._

_ "I had my eyes closed." The first girl said lieing slightly as she held a closed fist near her heart._

_ "Ta-da!" Éclair said cheerfully as she smiled at them all__**, more in relief and happiness that no one got hurt than anything else**__. _

_ "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the main office of the G.O.T.T. We hope you all enjoyed watching todays demonstration. A little crime prevention drill we like to call 'Low lives in the lobby'." Éclair said smiling with a slight blush on her face.'_ This had the E.S. members and Éclairs kids roaring in laughter.

"Only you can do or say that and get away with it Éclair!" Tweedledee said trying her best to stifle her uncontrollable giggles.

"Not like they can do anything about her calling them low lives. If they tried she just would've beat them into even smaller pieces." Alv said through her uproarious laughter while Éclair was blushing slightly and scratching the back of her neck sheepishly.

"That's not all. If memory serves there was one more cyborg she had to take care of." Lumiere said stifling her own giggles and bringing everyones attention back to the TV as they didn't want to miss what happened next.

'_**"Look out!" The tallest of the three school girls shouts to Éclair when a cyborg came running at her from behind, having hid around a corner or something when the lights went out. Éclair didn't even open her eyes a crack or move a muscle. She waited until the cyborg was running at her full tilt and was just a few seconds from attacking her with its hands when she reacted. Éclairs hand shot out faster than anyone could follow as she held out her fist casually, causing the cyborg to run right into her fist and double over, his armor being utterly obliterated by the momentum.'**_ This caused everyone but the E.S. members and Éclairs children to pale at the strength the physically sixteen year old girl showed.

"Ouch. That's painful." Tweedledum said wincing in sympathy with the cyborg while rubbing his stomach, having fallen for that trick once or twice during a spar with Éclair. This caused the other E.S. members to nod in agreement while Éclairs kids were giggling up a storm, well the younger three were giggling while Chevalier was chuckling heartily.

_**'The group of school kids and their teacher were staring at Éclair in open shock and amazement, more than a few of them sporting blushes.'**_

"Aw hell. Not more fan girls. I have enough of them as it is!" Éclair said leaning her head back to hit it against the wall behind her. This caused the E.S. members and Éclairs kids to break out in laughter while the other people in the room looked confused at Éclairs comment.

"Hate to burst your bubble Éclair, but you have the largest group of fan girls, and fan boys, that any of the rest of us has ever seen! Even all of our fan girls and fan boys put together don't come close to rivaling yours." Un-ou said taking a bit of sadistic pleasure in the horrified groan that Éclair let out at these words.

_ 'Please bear with us while we clean up the mess and enjoy your visit to the G.O.T.T.' Lumiere said smiling at all of them kindly. This knocked everyone out of their stupors as the teacher rushed towards Lumiere._

_ 'So that was all just an act? But it seemed so real.' The teacher asks._

"That's cause it was real." Un-ou says smirking.

_'Um excuse me miss?' The teacher asks Lumiere when the small blue haired girl didn't give any sign that she heard the woman._

_ 'I sincerely apologize if our demonstration startled you in any way.'_

"I call bull crap. She was laughing like heck about it later." Éclair said while Tweedledee nodded in agreement since Lumiere was still giggling when she told the black haired girl what had happened.

_ 'This was just another part of our ongoing training here at the G.O.T.T.'_

"That's a flat out lie if I ever heard one!" Alv said actually snorting in amusement at the small blue haired girls words.

_'By being ready for any circumstance we can further protect everyone.'_

"That's true at least." Alv conceded smirking at the other blue haired girl who merely nodded at her civilly.

_'It's about time for E-shift isn't it?' Éclair asks suddenly appearing beside the now shocked woman._

_ 'Excuse me. Someone will be with you in a moment.' Lumiere says with a polite bow before she and Éclair walked off._

_ 'Can I help you with something?' Ricki asks as she took her place behind the desk._

_ 'No. I'm alright.' The teacher said watching as Éclair and Lumiere rounded a corner before passing out in front of her students._

This caused laughter among the children and E.S. members.


	3. Episode one part 2

**E.S. Members watch the Series**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and I was somewhat inspired by all the Harry Potter reads the books stories that I keep running across.)**

_ 'No. I'm alright.' The teacher said watching as Éclair and Lumiere rounded a corner before passing out in front of her students._

This caused laughter among the children and E.S. members.

"Nice teach. Real nice." Éclair said laughing along with her friends and children as the scene changed to show Éclair and Lumiere walking into the waiting area in front of Chief Eclipses office.

_"Oh good. You're here. I was worried the tea was getting cold. You must be thirsty after all the excitement this morning." Mercredi said smiling when she saw the two ES members._

"Yeah right. That's not enough for mother to even work up a sweat." Chevalia snorted.

"Can't argue with him because it was true." Éclair said shrugging her shoulders casually and causing the others to nod in agreement.

_"Nah besides I'm not much of a tea drinker.' Éclair said putting her hands on her hips and closing her eyes slightly while Mercredi merely smiled slightly._

"What can I say? I enjoy soda and coffee more than I do tea." Éclair said shrugging again at the looks she was getting from some of the other Nouvlesse for not being a tea drinker.

"You enjoy anything with caffeine in it more than you do tea." Tweedle Dee corrected causing Éclair to merely shrug again.

"Can't blame her. I don't like tea much myself either." Alv said shrugging her shoulders as well.

_ 'Actually I just ordered something I think you might like. I'll bring it by if you get back from your next assignment.' Mercredi said raising a finger as she looked towards the tea set nearby._

"Wrong choice of words around Éclair I know." Mercredi said grinning sheepishly at the looks she was getting from the other E.S. Members for what her video self-had said.

_ 'What do you mean 'If' we get back?' Éclair asked looking at Mercredi curiously, causing her to smile sheepishly. _

_ 'Right. I forget who I'm talking to. I meant when.' Mercredi said smiling lightly at Éclair and Lumiere who smiled back._

_ 'Well when we get back I'll take you up on that. Thanks Mer.' Éclair said smiling happily at her friend._

"What? I'm always up for trying new things. You all should know that by now." Éclair said shrugging at the raised eyebrow looks the E.S. members were giving her.

_'And I'll have something for you too Lumiere. Some of that aged grape juice perhaps?' Mercredi said winking at Lumiere as if she were sharing a hidden secret._

_ 'As always you're too kind.' Lumiere said blushing lightly at her friends generous actions. Suddenly the scene shifted to show Chief Eclipses' crimson lips upturned in a soft smile as there was a knocking on her office door._

"This is when that flash interrupted us." Éclair commented idly causing the others to perk up.

"So from here on out we're watching what could possibly happen in the future?" Un-Oh asked for clarification while the others looked excited at this prospect as well.

"If the Sayaalv person is to be believed then we should be. It's definitely something to pay attention to though. There's no telling how many awful things we can prevent if the tape is to be believed." Tweedle Dee said her eyes gleaming in interest at being able to see the possible future.

_ 'Come in. The door is open.' Eclipse said the camera not moving away from her lips until the door opened and Éclair and Lumiere walked in._

_ 'Well if it isn't our two brave receptionists, Éclair and Lumiere. Good work this morning but I hope you're ready for something a little more challenging.' Eclipse said standing as the camera moved to show her being framed by the golden light of the sun that came in through the window behind her, her earrings tilting ever so slightly. The camera moved back to Éclair to show a light dusting on her cheeks as she looked at her boss before Éclair noticed the man sitting on the couch and growled low in her throat as he waved at them._

"You and Armblast really don't get along do you, Eclair?" Alv asked more than a little amused as Video Éclair almost audibly growled at Armblast and Éclair herself looked ready to do the same right now.

"No." Éclair said shortly while her children took this as their cue to glare at the man as well.

_'Faunus? Those greedy corporate raiders called us for help?' Éclair asked sitting down on one couch beside Lumiere with a cup of steaming hot tea in front of her._

Éclairs remark earned snorts of amusement from everyone, even the Nouvlesse who couldn't defend Faunus. It was an apt description of the corporation ran planet.


	4. Episode one part 3, and Aunt?

**E.S. Members watch the Series**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_'Faunus? Those greedy corporate raiders called us for help?' Éclair asked sitting down on one couch beside Lumiere with a cup of steaming hot tea in front of her._

Éclairs remark earned snorts of amusement from everyone, even the Nouvlesse who couldn't defend Faunus. It was an apt description of the corporation ran planet.

_'No.' Eclipse said__** hiding her amusement at the auburn haired girls words**__ while Éclair looked curious._

_ 'So then what is this about? Did the Medeian government file another complaint? Are they still complaining that Faunus is exploiting them or something?' Éclair asked while Lumiere calmly sipped her tea before setting it back down._

_ 'No. Neither side has filed suit at this time.' Eclipse answered as the camera zoomed out to show the four people in the office._

_ 'Still the situation is such that the Global Union feels intervention is necessary. You'll be working directly with us.' Armblast said calmly causing Éclair to growl again._

_ 'Meaning you want us to run one of your shady errands for you, right?' Éclair accused almost instantly as she glared at the dark haired man just as the screen got a close up shot of Armblast._

"It wouldn't be the first time he used one of our missions as cover-up for one of his dealings." Éclair said at the curious looks she was getting. Armblast merely smiled charmingly when the others turned to give him 'looks'.

_'As I said, your client is the Global Union. I just happen to be their representative in this case.' Armblast said as the screen moved to show Éclair baring her teeth at him, before the camera quickly turned towards Lumiere._

_ 'So in other words, the G.U. hopes to negotiate a settlement between the two planets before the current tensions can lead to war, correct?' Lumiere asked setting down her tea cup and looking at Eclipse, never losing her smile for a second._

_ 'Correct. Your assignment will be to escort auditor Armblast, and his package, safely to planet Medeia.' Eclipse said as the camera got a close up of her face being framed by the sun light before it turned back towards Éclair and Lumiere, just in time to catch Lumiere picking up her tea cup again._

_ 'What?!' Éclair exclaims turning towards Armblast at the sound of something moving. The camera turned as well in time to catch him holding up a large packet of paper with the words 'Letter of attorney' written at the top of the first page._

_ 'A letter of attorney? What is that?' Éclair asked as the scene changed to show a gun shop._

"Lumiere is the brains. I'm the brawn, simple as that." Éclair said shrugging slightly at the curious looks she was getting from the others.

"That would explain why your ability is called 'Power'." Tweedle Dumb said dryly and causing Éclair to nod sagely.

_'Arbitration provisions by the president of Faunus, a bill acknowledging the transfer of power by the parliament, and a letter of attorney from the G.U. ambassador, among other things. All in all, by means of this 182 page document I currently act on behalf of the government of Faunus.' Armblast's voice could be heard saying even as Éclair and Lumiere traded in their advanced guns for older models. _

"Faunus must be really desperate." Alv commented with a small whistle, causing Éclair to snort in agreement.

_'Wow. Faunus must really be desperate.' Éclair could be heard saying as she checked her ammo and then put the gun in the holster._

"Huh. Great minds think alike." Éclair said shrugging as she and Alv exchanged surprised looks at saying basically the same thing.

"Yes Rose?" Éclair asked looking down at her daughter when said daughter tugged on Éclair's outfit lightly.

"Can I go sit with the pretty lady mama?" Rose asked pointing at Alv as she looked up at her mama curiously.

"Sure little one." Éclair said smiling down at her daughter who cheered and hopped off of her mom's lap to sit on Alv's lap, much to the blue haired girls shock. Most kids tended to run away from Alv and yet here was Éclairs daughter happily sitting on her lap. Éclair was snickering at the look on Alv's face as she stared down at Rose wide eyed.

_'In any case. It's our duty to deliver him safely to Medeia and ensure that the arbitration proceedings begin. That should be our only concern.' Lumiere said as the scene changed to show __**Éclair in a bathroom while Lumiere headed towards the ship.**_

_** 'Our only concern. Easier for you to say. You don't have three children at home wondering if you'll come home that night.' Éclair said sighing as she washed her face and stared in her reflections eyes for a moment before turning away and pulling up a three way call screen.**_

_** 'Hey Ricki, Capri. I'm about to head off planet for today's assignment.' Éclair began smiling slightly at the sight of two of her friends while in the background Bonita could be seen giving some guy directions.**_

_** 'Say no more Éclair. We'll take care of the three rugrats till you get back. You can count on us.' Ricki said grinning into the screen with a wink.**_

_** 'Um…' Éclair trailed off not wanting to insult her blond friend.**_

_** 'Don't worry Éclair. Me and Capri will make sure Ricki doesn't get too carried away…or use them as boy bait.' Bonita called through the screen making Éclair sigh in relief while Ricki protested this.**_

_** 'Thanks Bonita, Capri. It's not that I don't trust Ricki but she's kinda…' Éclair trailed off trying to find a non-insulting word to describe her friend.**_

_** 'Ricki. There is no other name for it. Trust me I've looked.' Bonita said blandly, causing her other two friends to snicker while Ricki pouted at them all.**_

_** 'You know it's kinda strange of you to be keeping your children from the G.O.T.T., Éclair. I'm sure if you told at least Chief Eclipse or one of the other E.S. members then you'd never have to worry about someone not looking after them if you don't get home when they get out of school.' Ricki said causing Éclair to sigh heavily, they have had this discussion before.**_

__"Well she is right. If I had known then I would make sure someone was watching after the children at all times, even if I had to sit them down in my office with coloring books and crayons myself." Eclipse said nodding at Ricki's words and causing Éclair to sigh heavily again.

"It's not that I didn't trust you all it's just…well…just let the video me explain it." Éclair said refusing to meet anyone's eyes as she turned her attention back to the T.V.

_**'Not this again Ricki, please. We've had this discussion before. If the G.O.T.T. knew that would mean that the G.U. knew, if the G.U. knew then the Nouvlesse knew, and if the Nouvlesse knew they would most likely use my children as leverage against me. Besides, one of the E.S. members does know. Who do you think helped me when I first found them when Rose was just a baby?' Éclair asked rhetorically as she looked at her friends who could see the hollowness in her eyes when she spoke of the G.U. and the Nouvlesse.**_

__"I cannot blame you mother. The more corrupt Nouvlesse would use anything they could to make you do as they wish, even children." Chevalia said as he hugged his younger brother in reassurance.

"Which E.S. member knew?" Tweedle Dee asked curiously while Rose looked around curiously for her aunt figure.

"Aunty 'Vergr!" Rose said answering the question by accident when she caught sight of the pink haired woman and launched herself for a flying hug.

"Hello there Rose. I was wondering when you would notice me." Dvergr said warmly as she easily caught the bundle of energy that she had helped Éclair to raise from infanthood.


	5. Interlude How Dvergr found out and jobs?

**E.S. Members watch the Series**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

__"I cannot blame you mother. The more corrupt Nouvlesse would use anything they could to make you do as they wish, even children." Chevalia said as he hugged his younger brother in reassurance.

"Which E.S. member knew?" Tweedle Dee asked curiously while Rose looked around curiously for her aunt figure.

"Aunty 'Vergr!" Rose said answering the question by accident when she caught sight of the pink haired woman and launched herself for a flying hug.

"Hello there Rose. I was wondering when you would notice me." Dvergr said warmly as she easily caught the bundle of energy that she had helped Éclair to raise from infanthood.

"So Dvergr knew about your children?" Eclipse asked her eyebrow in her hair line as she stared at the small girl who was blabbing away to an indulgently listening Dvergr.

"Hehe. Yep. She ran into me while I was out shopping with Rose for baby supplies while Diamond and Emerald were with Capri at the restaurant." Éclair said scratching the back of her neck with a slightly sheepish grin as she recalled how Dvergr had found out about her children.

"Literally ran into her or should I say she ran into me. I was walking past the baby supply aisle to pick up something to cook for supper when Éclair came down the aisle and ran right into me. Thankfully she managed to regain her balance before she could fall or drop Rose." Dvergr said smirking at Éclair who poked her tongue out at the short pink haired woman.

"How bout instead of you two trying to explain the entire event to them we just watch it on the T.V.?" An unknown womans voice could be heard causing everyone to look at the T.V. curiously, only to see a grinning girl with black hair and dark blue-brown eyes on it.

"Yo! I'm Sayaalv. Nice to meet you. Now I've gotta go before Éclair and Eclipse kill me for blabbing about their crushes." Sayaalv said and just as surely she said the next second Éclair had tried to punch the T.V. only for a Nano mist shield to pop up all of a sudden.

"Damnitt." Éclair cursed under her breath as the girl vanished with a cheeky grin on her face.

_**'Okay let's see here. I'll probably need a crib for her and that's down this way.' Éclair said as the T.V. showed that she was in a small store that seemed to have everything cheap but of good quality. Éclair walked down the aisle and turned at the end of it with a giggling Rose in one arm as she pulled a buggy with a few baby supplies in it behind her.**_

_** 'Sonuva! Sorry bout that.' Éclair said after running into a shorter woman with pink hair, Éclair immediately regaining her balance and softly rocking a crying Rose.**_

_** 'Shh. Shh. You're okay Rosey. It's alright.' Éclair soothed her crying daughter whose loud cries slowly diminished into soft sniffles.**_

_** 'That's my girl. Come on. You're okay. Smile Rosey.' Éclair said pulling a funny face and causing her daughter to giggle.**_

"You're a natural at being a mother, Éclair." Tweedle Dee said smiling at the sight of her friend soothing and pulling funny faces at the infant on the screen.

"And I've had practice with this big lug back when he was a cute little chubby thing." Éclair said patting Chevalia's shoulder with a grin on her face, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Mother!" Chevalia protested to this embarrassment, much to his Nouvlesse friends amusement.

"That's right I am your mother, which gives me the right to embarrass you in front of your friends." Éclair said grinning as she hooked a thumb at the other Nouvlesse who were watching the exchange in amusement.

"Think of it as payback for all those dirty diapers I had to change if it makes you feel better." Éclair said causing her eldest son to sigh heavily and look at his younger siblings in pity and sympathy but not say a word.

_**'E-Éclair?' The pink haired woman Éclair had ran into asked shocked and not believing her eyes as she merely stared at the auburn haired young woman.**_

_** 'Hey there…Dvergr.' Éclair said turning and her eyes widening at the sight of the woman she had run into, who was another E.S. member of the G.O.T.T.**_

_** 'How did you hide your pregnancy?' Dvergr asked bluntly and straight to the point as she looked between Éclair and Rose with a look of curiosity and shock in her eyes.**_

__"That's a good question actually." Eclipse noted raising an eyebrow at the auburn haired girl who merely looked pointedly at the T.V.

_**'I wasn't pregnant to begin with. I found little Rose here and her two brothers almost two months ago living on the streets. I took them in and contacted the local authorities but they haven't found anything yet so I'll be taking care of them until their parents claim them.' Éclair said just as bluntly as she adjusted her grip on Rose so that it was a little tighter and more protective.**_

_** 'Brothers?' Dvergr asked picking up her groceries that had fallen when she had ran into Éclair.**_

_** 'Diamond and Emerald. Diamond is about a year old while Emerald is only two. They aren't related based on their appearances but as far as they're concerned, they're brothers and Rose is their sister.' Éclair explained while Dvergr straightened up and looked behind Éclair for any sign of the two boys that weren't there.**_

_** 'They're with a friend of mine who works at a local café. I just came out to grab some baby stuff and some food for the apartment. Since one baby that can't walk or talk yet is easier to watch after than two boys who can walk, run, and crawl and a baby, I only brought Rose with me.' Éclair said shrugging while Dvergr nodded at this explanation, it was sound and logical.**_

_** 'Do you need some help?' Dvergr offered causing Éclair's eyebrows to shoot upwards at the offer.**_

__"Being a mother myself I know how difficult it can be to shop for babies or toddlers. I figured that since she didn't remember her experience with raising Chevalia, she could use any help she could get." Dvergr said shrugging slightly at the curious looks the others were giving her for offering to help with Éclairs shopping.

"You're a mother?" Tweedle Dumb asked raising an eyebrow in shock at Dvergr, who merely nodded. All the E.S. members except for Éclair, Alv, and Eclipse seemed shocked by this.

_**'What do you know about babies?' Éclair asked curiously as she continued to gently rock Rose in her arms.**_

_** 'I have a daughter of my own so I know how hard it can be shopping for babies and toddlers, or looking after them. Especially with jobs like ours.' Dvergr said with an elegant shrug of her own shoulders causing Éclair to 'ah' in understanding.**_

"That's true. Our job on its own doesn't leave a lot of time for a family." Éclair said sighing, she really did wish she could spend more time with her children but with her jobs it was almost impossible.

_**'True and add in my other jobs and that doesn't leave me with a lot of spare time to spend with the children.' Éclair said her eyes sad while Dvergr looked confused.**_

_** 'What other jobs? I wasn't aware you had any other jobs than receptionist and E.S. Member.' Dvergr said raising an eyebrow at the young looking woman who snorted at this.**_

_** 'I have three other jobs. I work at the same café as Capri during most of my days off from the G.O.T.T., I sing at any bar or restaurant in town that I can, and usually I get called in to help the local police with their cases.' Éclair said snorting slightly while Dvergr looked surprised at this.**_

"I didn't know you had three other jobs Éclair." Eclipse said looking at her friend and employee in surprise while Ricki snorted from the spare couch with Bonita and Capri on either of her sides.

"She tries to keep it separate from her G.O.T.T. life. She needed the extra jobs to help support the three rugrats and as far as she was concerned it was a part of her personal life, which meant it didn't have any effect on her work life. Of course I'm surprised no one noticed the side effects of her having technically five different jobs." Ricki said shrugging while Emerald's eyes lit up at the sight of the blond receptionist before he jumped out of Chevalia's lap and went to sit on Ricki's. This caused Bonita, Capri, Dvergr, and Éclair to snicker slightly while Ricki sighed fondly.

"Little Emerald has the biggest crush on Ricki and has had it for almost a year now." Éclair whispered to Eclipse who smirked in amusement at this.

"What side effects?" Tweedle Dee said shooting the auburn haired girl a curious and concerned look.

"You mean out of all the E.S. members in this room not one of you, besides Dvergr since she already knew, noticed how Éclair always seemed so tired and/or hungry?" Ricki asked in disbelief causing the others to look at one another in shock, they had never noticed anything like that before.

"Is that why Éclair always takes cat naps during her break or if things are particularly slow?" Lumiere asked giving her partner a worried look and causing Éclair to scratch the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Yes. It's also why me and Ricki always give her at least a little bit of our lunch's. She's so busy with her jobs and then making sure the children are alright that she hardly has time to eat or sleep." Bonita replied causing all the E.S. members besides Dvergr to send their friend and co-worker shocked and worried looks and even Dvergr was looking concerned about the auburn haired girl.

"I knew you were tired from your jobs, and sometimes seemed like you hadn't eaten in a day or two, but I never realized it was so bad Éclair." Dvergr said looking at the girl she had come to see as a second daughter in worry.

"I didn't want anyone to worry." Éclair said blushing slightly in embarrassment at everyone now knowing about it.

"Oh and you didn't think that we'd worry when you suddenly went from a size four to a size zero in less than a month?" Bonita asked looking at her friend incredulously, that had been when she and Ricki had found out about how Éclair sometimes didn't have enough time to eat anything.

"How much did you eat during that month Éclair?" Dvergr said causing Éclair to pause and try to think back before looking sheepish again.

"She had rarely came to the café in the morning like she usually does so I know she didn't have any breakfast and its likely she didn't eat any dinner either since her afternoons were either spent with her other jobs or working on an assignment." Capri chimed in when Éclair didn't answer the pink haired woman.

"She went on a lot of assignments that month too, so she barely had time to eat any lunch." Ricki chimed in causing everyone to stare at Éclair in shock, how had they not noticed this?

"I knew Éclair seemed a little on the skinny side but I thought it was just the stress of getting used to her new body." Eclipse said looking shocked at not having realized that this was going on right under her nose.

_**'I take it you took the jobs in order to help you be able to support the three children?' Dvergr said her eyes taking on a sympathetic look as she looked at the auburn haired girl. Éclair merely nodded causing Dvergr to smile slightly.**_

"I was impressed and amazed at how far she was willing to go to give three children that weren't related to her at all somewhat stable lives." Dvergr said smiling in pride over at Éclair who just blushed in embarrassment at Dvergrs words, she never took praise without blushing like a tomato.__

"I may not be related to them by blood but they're still my children." Éclair said before pointedly looking at the T.V.

_**'That's why you lost so much weight a little while ago. You didn't have the time to eat properly, or sleep.' Dvergr said in realization as she thought about something that had been bugging her.**_

_** 'Eh. I didn't even notice at the time. I was more worried about the little ones than I was about myself.' Éclair said with a casual shrug of her shoulders.**_

"Which is what any true mother would do for her child." Dvergr said giving Éclair another prideful smile, causing Éclair to blush again.

_**'How about I help you finish shopping for your children then we both go pick up the boys before eating dinner? I'm sure you can use help when it comes to trying to feed all three of them at once and still have time to eat yourself.' Dvergr said causing Éclair to look at her surprised before sighing slightly.**_

_** 'Thanks. I can use all the help I can get.' Éclair said sighing and giving the pink haired woman a thankful smile before panicking slightly when Rose began to cry again.**_

_** 'Here let me.' Dvergr said holding her hands out to take the small red haired baby. Éclair tensed almost reflexively before relaxing just a little bit as she handed her baby girl to her co-worker.**_

_** 'Alright but if you do anything to hurt her, difference in our strength be damned, I will kill you brutally and only after years of torturing you.' Éclair warned giving Dvergr a significant look that had the other woman chuckling.**_

_** 'That sounds similar to what I told my daughters first babysitter.' Dvergr said chuckling in amusement as she gently cradled the crying red head to her chest. Dvergr smiled down at the baby for a minute before she began to softly sing a lullaby to the child.**_

"Wow. You're a pretty good singer, Dvergr." Un-oh said looking at the pink haired woman who merely smiled slightly in amusement.

"If you think my singing is good wait until you hear Éclair singing." Dvergr said causing the others to throw Éclair curious looks.

_**Almost immediately after Dvergr began to sing did Rose calm down looking curious about the new voice, although she quickly fell asleep from wearing herself out by crying so much.**_

_** 'Wow. Think you can teach me that lullaby later? That's the fastest I've ever seen Rosey go to sleep after crying.' Éclair asked looking surprised at how fast Rose had fallen asleep inside of Dvergrs arms.**_

_** 'Sure thing Éclair. I'm not sure why but it always makes children go to sleep quickly.' Dvergr said smiling as she softly adjusted her grip on the infant ever so slightly.**_

_** 'Sounds like a god send if you want to get some sleep at night.' Éclair said idly as she grabbed a few more baby things from the shelf in front of her, causing Dvergr to chuckle.**_

_** 'It is. Don't grab the blue container of formula. I used that with my daughter and everyone time she drank some she got sick.' Dvergr said stopping Éclair from picking up the blue container of baby formula and instead using her free arm to grab a red one.**_

_** 'Here. This one may be cheaper than the blue one but it won't cause your daughter to get sick.' Dvergr said handing the formula to Éclair who blinked slightly down at the container before up at Dvergr.**_

_** 'Thanks Dvergr.' Éclair said gratefully, she really didn't want to deal with a sick baby right now.**_

_** 'Not a problem. Here. Let's finish your shopping quickly now.' Dvergr said smiling right back at the other woman.**_

_** 'No arguments here.' Éclair said with a faint grin as she and Dvergr proceeded to grab some baby things from the shelf, Dvergr being careful not to jostle Rose.**_

__"Dealing with a sick child is not fun under any circumstances, dealing with a sick infant is even worse." Dvergr said knowingly, causing anyone in the room that had children of their own to nod slightly in agreement.

_**'Alright. That's everything I think.' Éclair said sighing as she began towards the counter where the cashier, a local boy, was watching them in amusement.**_

_** 'Finally done Éclair? Good thing you get the special discount huh?' The boy asked grinning in amusement at the auburn haired girl.**_

_** 'Haha that's for sure but you know you don't have to give me a discount right?' Éclair asked right back, grinning slightly at the boy who merely gave her an amused look.**_

_** 'Oh everyone in town knows that they don't have to give you the special discount or help you with anything but if you think we're going to let what you did for us go without at least a small reward then you've lost your mind.' The boy said causing Dvergr to shoot her coworker a curious look.**_

_** 'I'm pretty sure Capri will tell you that I can't lose what I've never had.' Éclair retorted causing the boy to laugh again.**_

"Before you interrupt just watch. It gets revealed in just a few seconds anyhow." Éclair said when she saw Tweedledum open his mouth curiously.

_** 'True, after all you must've lost your mind with how much you willingly gave everyone in town to get them back up on their feet. You know, it's thanks to you giving the town half of your paycheck every week before you found the munchkins that this place isn't a dump by now.' The boy said causing Dvergr to give Éclair a surprised look.**_

"They needed it more than I did." Éclair muttered blushing under all the surprised and strange looks she was getting from the others.

"She gave half of everything she earned from each of her paychecks to the town in order to help keep it from becoming a complete dump and she never asked for anything in return. Not even a free coffee or babysitter. Now tell me I'm not the only one who thinks she had lost her mind?" Capri asked causing the others to snicker slightly in agreement while Éclair and Rose stuck their tongues out at Capri in unision.

"Éclair is completely selfless, that's just the way she is and we wouldn't have her change for anything in the universe." A-oh said wisely remembering when Éclair had once helped him at the risk of her own life just because it was the right thing for her to do and not because she wanted something in the universe.

"We praise her much more and it looks like she'll explode from blushing so much." Alv said snickering at how red Éclair had turned.


End file.
